When the Vampires attack!
by Christal-LaVieBohem
Summary: when christi's world gets run by strigoi, she finds her self at st.vlads what happend? CXEXJ? RXD! CXL! AXM?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

EXPLAINING

Once, my best friend, Addy, told me that my world would come crashing down on me. But that was after i kissed her crush and she became popular, so I think she was just mad.

I still count her as one of my friends, becaouse, after all, she _was _nice.

I didn't belive her then, but now I see what she ment, even if she didn't know it at the time. The Vampires were attacking.

The weird thing is, they all had red rimmed eyes, chalky-whight skin, and are all super fast. Like, if you saw one a mile away, and blinked it will be one foot away.

They say that they want this girl, Lissa, I think that is what they called her. They said they don't want humans, but a living kind of vampire, called Mori, I think. they also said they want Dhampirs, the Mori's Guardian, and would drink from humans if needed.

My best friend, Jake, they had called a blood-whore. I don't know what that means, but now there are bite marks around his neck. I think he is a feeder now. Addicted. That had almost happened to me, but a Dhampir called Rose and one called Dimitri, went on a raid in Alabama and saved me.

Now I'm living at 's, a school for Mori and Dhampirs. I've only been here a day and I can tell Rose and Dimitri have a thing.

CHAPTER TWO

ROSE & ME

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I am now, now that I'm safe." I said crying.

"Then what is wrong?" she said concerded.

My best friend Jake...he...was turned," my voice trailed off as I remebered the red eyes thaty had attacked me. The once loving and carring eyes that had told me he had cared for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk to my friend Eddie about it? Our friend Mason was killed by one." she offered.

"Oh, um, sure." I said, scared.

"He won't hurt you." Rose assured me.

CHAPTER THREE

EDDIE!

She came back after school, with who i guessed was Eddie.

"You must be Christi. I'm Eddie." he said extending his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and said, "Chall me Chris, my full name is too girly!" We laughed.

Okay, Chris, Rose told me your friend Lake (A/N sorry it rimmed with Jake and You will see why that was neccary later) was turned?" he asked. i nodded and Rose left. "I'm sorry. My friend Mason waskilled by a Strigoi. You see he realy liked Rose, and they were about to kill her so he jumped in and distracted one." he said.

"Well, my friend Jake," i emphisied his name, "was turned and he 'died' the same way, protecting me." I started. "Then he found me and made me a-" he cut me off.

"Blood whore?" I nodded. He got up from his chair and ran across the room and wrapped me into a comforting embrace. "God, I'm so sorry. Is he realy dead yet? If not where did you last see him?" he sounded like he was about to snap.

"In Alabama, but he owns a place in Russia." I said. "Dont kill him, I heard somewhere that some one staked a Strigoi and he turned back human." I said.

"Spirit user." a new voice said.

"Who are y-you?"I asked. The girl looked like an angel with her pale skin, bloned hair, and jade green eyes.

"Oh, I'm Lissa. she said with a queenly attatude. So she was the one they wanted. "Rose told me to come by." she told Eddie.

"Hello, I'm Christi, but call me Chris." I said, my voice was hoarse.

"When can she leave this room?" Edie asked.

"When she wants to, but she must sleep with a Dhampir, becaouse guest housing is full." she said.

"Can I bunk with Eddie? He is the only one who compleatly knows whats wrong." I asked.

"Sure, just let me tell Rose where you will be." she said as she shut the door.

"Let me guess, you are scared of Rosie, and don't trust many people?" I nodded. "Well, never call Rose Rosie, or Rosemarie." he laughed.

I giggled.

_**Hey my awsome readers! new story! I had gotton bored in school, and Ana is finishing a written story for her account, I started it. I have a few more chapters written but I have a short attenion spand and couldn't concentrate any longer. Review!**_

_**~~~CHRISTAL~~~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, my epic readers! new chapters are up! I'm only putting 3 chapters into one when i updatew, so that explains the no update time! xoxo **_

CHAPTER FOUR

DINNER AND GUARDIAN!

"Eddie, can you teach me how to me a guardian?" I asked as we were walking to our doorm. He looked shocked.

"Um, yeah, but we need to find a mentor for you." he whispered, silently telling me not to tell anyone yet. He walked me to our room and went to talk to Dimitri.

_~~~HOURS LATER~~~_

I got a lot of stairs as we walked to dinner; I also heard people whispering Dimitri's, Rose's, Eddie's, Lissa's, Mia's (I don't know her), Adrain (who is he), and my name.

"Hey, do you all want me to kill you? If not, then shut up!" Rose exclaimed standing on an empty table. They all shut up and talked about the school work they did today. After about five minunts, a boy with black hair and baby blue eyes came over and kissed Lissa's cheek.

"Hey, do I know you?" he asked me. I nodded. He should! I mean, his parents killed mine! Oh, he is not Strigoi.

"I'm Christi. We were friends when we were three, then I never saw you again." i explained.

"Chris? God, I never thought I would see you again! How is Jake? And your parents?" he asked

"J-J-Jake turned, and my parents were killed by y-y-y..." I said trailing off with sobbs.

"God! Innosent Jake? And by mine? You would be happy to know they are dead." he said with vinnom at the end. I nodded.

"How is Tasha? I hope she is good. I realy miss her." i said. With that, our talk stopped and we hugged. Then our friends broke off into their own conversaitions.

"Who is my mentor?" I whispered to Eddie.

"Me. We have three weeks to catch you up with the seinors. Easy!" he scartastically replied.

We all departed to go into our rooms. When we got to mine, I saw Lissa got me clothes. I found a red v-neck and black shorts to sleep in. I took a shower and got dressed. When I walked out, Eddie staired at me, and muttered somthing. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. I got into my bed and when sleep took me I was in my room, as he bit me I started to scream. Then i woke up, I was drenched in sweat.

I walked to the bathroom , and washed my face. "Whats wrong? I heard you scream and say Jake." Eddie asked. "Bad dream." I said and explained everything that was there. Rose called him then and discribe the same dream I had, so had this guy named Adrain.

At breakfeast the next day I was stiitin next to Eddie and an empty chair. Rose told me to rest, to which I smirked and replied "Yes mother."

"Rose! She is acting like you!" Eddie whined.

"Me or Christian, pick!" she teased.

"Dimitri!" Eddie answered. "Fair enough." she said.

CHAPTER FIVE

ADRAIN!

After we ate we sat there talking when a man in his mid-twentys came strolling to our table. He smelled of clove cigrets and liquor. "Little D, Lissa, nice to see you." he bowed.

"Little Pain! How you been?" Rose smirked. I gigled.

"I guess this is the little girl you told me about?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm Chris, short for Christi." I said narrowing my eyes.

"I like your full name better. May I call you Little Human?" he asked.

"Depends, may I call you Little Drunk?" I asked eyes narrowed.

Rose and Christian were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Rose! What did you do to her?" he asked.

"She spends time with Eddie! It is not my fault!" she pled.

He shook his head.

CHAPTER FIVE 1/2

Eddie and I were currently sparing in our room when I did a move that helped me in many fights. I put my leg around his head and jabbed my elbow in his ribbs. I won the fight.

He asked me to teach him that move, I did and he made me teach it to Rose. She is going to make me show the novices the move Monday. Joy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry… But this story is being put up for adoption. I have lost intrest in this story, along with a few of my other stories. My writing style has changed a lot, and I just can not continue this story any longer… **_

_**Requirements to own this story is **_

_**Have one completed story.**_

_**Have read the book.**_

_**Send me you plan for this story, or why I should choose you to continue this story. **_


End file.
